


how i am

by worldswrst (thehotinpsychotic)



Category: Original Work, original poetry
Genre: Free Verse, Original Poetry - Freeform, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/worldswrst





	how i am

when you first meet me you might say

i am as boisterous and free as loud rain 

but in the flesh meek and fragile 

 

if you crack apart my ribcage 

you will see that I am cratered and vacant 

i am empty and weak 

 

my heart beat is waning 

my hands cold and eyes colder 

i cannot be held or consoled

 

you are tortured and manic 

and i am helpless and static 

the sun beside your wings 


End file.
